NewDreams
by Black1397
Summary: "Lo único que recibía en esos momentos eran falsas sonrisas, en la mirada de esa gente lo único que de veía era avaricia, que sera de ellos cuando mueran?" Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste, capitulos arreglados.
1. Chapter 1

.- El comienzo

-a que quieres jugar pequeña?  
-Al pilla pilla y tu la pillas!- la pequeña comenzó a correr por los pasillos de aquella mansión, parecía feliz.. pura inocencia..  
-espera! no corras tanto!- aquel niño.. el mismo que me enseño el significado de la libertad.. quien era?

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una mata de pelo negra asomarse por la puerta..  
-Nina, despierta o llegaras tarde tu primer día de clase!- mi madre. me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz, ella siempre estaba feliz  
-si voy...-dije desperezándome  
-Tengo que irme a trabajar. tienes el desayuno en la mesa y la comida en la nevera, solo tienes que calentarla. te dejo dinero en el recibidor. Y no llegues tarde!- dicho esto cerro la puerta.  
Me levante sin ganas y me dirigí a la ducha, me duche, pero seguía zombie así que antes de salir abrí el grifo de agua fría y me di un ultimo empujón. Después de eso me fui otra vez a mi cuarto para vestirme. Mire en el armario y cogí la ropa interior, mis pantalones negros pitillo con una camiseta roja de tirantes, una camisa de botones negra y mis botas anchas con cadenas negras. me vestí y prepare la mochila. cogí mis llaves, mis auriculares y baje a la cocina, me senté en la mesa y me puse a desayunar rápido porque ya llegaba tarde. acabe de desayunar, cogí el dinero y salí corriendo por la puerta.  
Llegue y me dirigí a la sala de profesores, llame a la puerta.  
-Adelante- dijo una voz femenina.  
-Hola, soy nina black, estoy buscando la clase 1-B  
-Ah.. tu eres la nueva. acompáñame, soy boa hancock, la profesora de 1-A- me dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto.  
Llegamos a la aula, me di cuenta que al lado de la puerta había alguien sentado en el suelo, estaba dormido.  
-Eustass, ya te han echado otra vez de clase?- pregunto hancock  
-hmm.. algo así..-dijo con voz somnolienta-  
"Eustass... ese apellido me suena de algo" pensé  
-nunca cambias..- suspiro y llamo a la puerta  
-Adelante-Dijo una voz masculina, hancock abrió la puerta y comenzaron a hablar  
-Ya ha llegado la nueva- me dio un pequeño empujón y me sonrió amablemente antes de irse  
-oh.. te estábamos esperando nina, soy Akagami shanks y tu tutor...-Se levanto y se acerco a mi, se asomo por la puerta.- Eustass, ya puedes entrar en clase.  
Entro en clase, cogió la mochila y se fue por donde había entrado, shanks suspiro y se volvió a sentar en su sitio  
-Bueno nina, pasa y preséntate- me hizo una señal para que entrara. Me llamo la atencion el que le faltara un brazo, pero tampoco le hice mucho caso, estaba acostumbrada a ver a gente con heridas peores y recién hechas. Entre en clase y me presente  
-Mi nombre es Nina Black, tengo 16 años y...-rei- bueno ya no se que mas contaros..-todos me miraban, y me daba vergüenza  
-B-bueno pues siéntate allí- me señalo una mesa vacía y me senté.-Sigamos con la clase...  
Sono el timbre, ya era la hora del recreo. Guarde mis libros cuando de golpe mi mesa acabo en la otra punta de la clase, y en frente mio un tio con un sombrero de paja riéndose.  
-Shishishi.. perdona, me he tropezado.- Me dijo mientras se levantaba- Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, encantado!  
Mire la mesa en la otra punta de la clase y le mire a el, volvi a mirar a la mesa y volvi a mirarle a el, mi cara en esos momentos tendría que ser épica.  
-E-encantada -dije aun empanada por lo que acababa de pasar- mi nombre es nina  
-Luffy vamonos!- apareció una peli naranja por la puerta- Ya la estas liando?  
-Nami! mira, es nueva!-Dijo señalándome y riendo- Se llama nira  
-Es nina- replique molesta y vi como la peli naranja se acercaba  
-Perdónale, es un poco torpe, pero es buen chico- Le dio un capón- me llamo Nami, te quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo sonriendo, cuando de golpe comenzó a sonar mi móvil  
-Disculpa.-Cogí la llamada- Si?  
-Nina, donde estas? esta noche es el banquete y aun no has llegado.-Mi padre..  
-Perdona, estoy en el colegio... ahora voy para allí-Colgué.-Lo siento nami, tendrá que ser otro día  
-Oh por-Luffy recibió otro capón por parte de nami  
-No pasa nada, parece importante, pero otro día vente, eh!- sonrió y se fue con luffy de la oreja quejándose. Me pareció una situación bastante graciosa, por otra parte me hubiera gustado quedarme con ellos, antes que aguantar todo lo que se me vendría ahora encima...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. La reunión.

_-Pequeña.. tu camino no esta lleno de flores, lo único que encontraras son rosas con espinas y sangre..- Dijo una mujer ensangrentada a la que no se le veía el rostro, tenia una sonrisa cálida me era familiar..- Pero tienes que ser fuerte, y curar esas heridas...-Toco mi rostro- vamos, no llores, todo ira bien.- sonrío_

_-n-no estoy..._

Que había sido eso? Sacudí la cabeza y salí del colegio rápidamente y me dirigí a la mansión de mi padre. Mi padre se llama Daichi Black, es el jefe del clan Black, un mafioso respetado por los demás clanes y cuerpos de policía.. pero en el fondo no es mas que un viejo verde al que le gusta matar por aburrimiento. Y yo, la futura heredera del clan, aun sigo sin saber el porque, pero yo no soy la que toma las decisiones, y ahora me dirigía a lo que seria el comienzo de mis pesadillas... mi primer banquete. Había estado en algunas reuniones de las que hacen antes del banquete, pero aun no tenia la edad suficiente para entrar en uno, tampoco me importaba mucho, las reuniones son aburridas, el banquete sera mas de lo mismo, pero bueno, son mis responsabilidades..  
Llegue a la mansión de mi padre, me recibió el mayordomo, y me acompaño a la sala donde se encontraba mi padre, odiaba tener que estar con alguien detrás haciendo las cosas por ti, pegados al culo, hola? tengo manos..  
Entre en la sala y como no, mi padre arreglando papeles.  
-Nina, ve a prepararte para la reunión, no esperaras ir así vestida, no?- me dijo serio, creo que tanto trabajo le afecta..  
-Si padre.- Salí por la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto, allí estaban las doncellas, con un vestido. Se acercaron para vestirme y le cogí el vestido de las manos.- Gracias- sonreí- pero se vestirme yo sola  
-Pero señorita, tenemos ordenes de vestirle nosotras..-Dijo una de ellas  
-Bueno, nadie se enterara.-Dicho esto me puse el vestido, era un vestido blanco y negro de palabra de honor, por encima de las rodillas, he de admitir que me quedaba bastante bien. me senté en la silla y me recogí el pelo en un moño, que adorne con un lazo blanco, me hice la raya con eyerline y mire a las doncellas.-Lo siento, prometo que para la próxima seré buena.-Sonreí.  
-No se preocupe señorita- dijeron a la vez.  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
-Adelante- Abrió la puerta el mayordomo.-Pasa algo?  
-Señorita, le están esperando.-Hizo un gesto para indicar que saliera, y eso hice, salí por la puerta y comencé a andar en dirección la sala de reuniones, pero como de costumbre tenia al mayordomo detrás. iba a abrir la puerta cuando el mayordomo se me adelanto, le mire con cara de pocos amigos y entre en la sala.  
Todos los presentes se levantaron, me di cuenta que había gente a la que reconocía de otras reuniones, y me fije en algo rojo. era el chico de esta mañana.  
-Ya se de que me sonaba el nombre de Eustass!- Lo grite a los cuatro vientos sin darme cuenta- mierda- me sonroje y los presentes comenzaron a reírse, menos mi padre  
-Por favor nina- carraspeo- Compórtate.  
-Perdón padre.-Agache la cabeza y me senté a su lado  
-Comencemos con la reunión.- dijo serio.- Últimamente ha habido muchos asesinatos por parte del clan kurohige, y eso no es bueno...-Siguió hablando, pero yo me dedique a observar a los que habían presentes. en total en esa sala había cuatro clanes, los mas importantes. En orden: El clan Black, El clan Eustass, El clan Donflamingo y por ultimo y no menos importante el clan Roronoa. Lo demás eran clanes poderosos, pero no importantes.

Nuestro clan esta liderado por mi padre, mi hermano mayor es su mano derecha, y mucha gente dispuesta a apoyar y ayudarle en todo, arriesgando sus vidas, pero quien sera la heredera sere yo, por eso los otros clanes quieren emparejarme con sus futuros herederos... una locura machista.  
-Nina, sigue por favor.-La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos  
-Lo siento padre, no le he prestado atención.-Agache la cabeza avergonzada.- No me encuentro bien, sera mejor que me retire, si me disculpáis.- Me levante y con una pequeña reverencia de disculpas me fui.  
Ya en mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama a peso muerto y cerre los ojos dispuesta a echar una siesta, pero mi barriga comenzó a sonar, no había comido nada desde el desayuno..  
-Tengo hambre.-Me queje.- Pero también tengo sueño.. Agh!-Pegue con los puños en la cama- Porque no podre dormir y comer a la vez!- me tape la cara y volví a cerrar los ojos otra vez, hasta que mi estomago volvió a quejarse, entonces me levante y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.  
Cuando llegue a la cocina, vi un montón de cocineros corriendo, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, así que aproveche y cogí unas galletas con un zumo de melocotón y volví a mi cuarto mientras comía por el camino.  
Al entrar en mi cuarto vi a mi padre sentado en la cama, estaba enfadado. Entre y deje las galletas y el zumo en la mesita, y le mire, se puso de pie y se acerco a mi.  
-Que te crees que haces jovencita, eso no es comportamiento para la próxima heredera!- me cogió la muñeca y me tiro al suelo.-No te mato porque eres una pieza importante en este juego.-Dicho esto cogió la puerta y se fue, y ahí me quede yo, sentada en el suelo mirando la puerta y deseando no haber nacido.  
Lo que para mi fueron minutos, para el resto del mundo fueron horas. Llamaron a la puerta, pero no conteste, volvieron a llamar, pero como no recibían respuesta entraron igualmente... las doncellas... eso significaba que venían a prepararme para el banquete  
-Señorita, esta aquí, porque no nos contestaba?- pregunto una de ellas, pero no le conteste.  
-V-venimos a prepararle para el banquete, señorita..-Dijo la otra mujer.  
Me puse de pie y me quite el vestido dejando que hicieran su trabajo, tenia la sensación de que algo no saldría bien, y no me equivocaba...


	3. Chapter 3

.Capitulo 3.-El banquete

Me mire al espejo, llevaba un vestido negro y rojo largo hasta los pies y con corset, con un moño y un lazo rojo. Mi piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, lo que hacia que resaltaran mis ojos rojos, mucha gente dice que tengo los ojos del diablo, por su color rojo sangre, pero es algo a lo que no le daba importancia, al fin y al cabo, si dios existe realmente yo acabaría en el infierno igual. Llamaron a la puerta.  
-Adelante..-Dije  
-Nina.. nos vamos? Nos están esperando- Mi hermano, Yoshiro Black, sigo pensando que el tendría que ser el heredero, es guapo, fuerte, listo y responsable. Todo lo contrario a mi.  
-Si, vamos..-Le cogí del brazo y fuimos a la sala central, donde se celebraba el banquete. Bajamos las escaleras mientras toda la gente nos miraba con falsas sonrisas, en sus miradas se veía la avaricia.  
"me pregunto que cara pondrán si mueren, seria demasiado divertido.."-Pensé mientras sonreía sadicamente, Yoshiro pareció darse cuenta y me dio un pequeño golpe mientras me miraba con cara de "estate quietecita y compórtate, loca"  
Llegamos abajo de las escaleras y todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.  
-Por favor, atención.-Dijo mi padre sonriendo.- Hoy damos comienzo a lo que sera la nueva era, a partir de ahora, las cosas cambiaran para bien, Así que, demos inicio a la nueva era con este banquete que cambiara nuestras vidas.-alzo una copa de vino.- Por la nueva era.-Se la bebió.  
-Por la nueva era.-Dijeron todos a la vez, y bebieron de su copa, así que yo hice lo mismo, aunque no acababa de entender del todo a lo que se refería con la nueva era..  
Al rato comenzaron a hacerse grupos pequeños de clanes, yo hablaba con mi hermano de cosas sin sentido, algo normal entre nosotros, cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Me gire y había un hombre alto, rubio, con unas gafas lilas y un traje negro. El líder del clan Donflamingo  
-Buenas noches señorita Black, ha crecido mucho.-Me dio un beso en la mano.  
-Buenas noches sr. Donquixote. Usted se mantiene bien.-Sonrei  
-Nina, te dejo hablando con el señor donquixote, voy a saludar al resto de invitados.- le mire con cara de suplica, pero pareció no importarle, simplemente hizo una reverencia y se fue.  
-Señorita, quería presentarle a mi próximo heredero.- Un chico aparecio detras de el, llevaba un sombrero blanco con motas negras, llevaba un traje, tenia perilla y unas ojeras bastante notables, parece que no haya dormido bien.-Se llama Trafalgar Law, Trafalgar, ella es Nina Black.- Nos presento  
-Encantado Black-ya.-Dijo con una sonrisa bastante sádica, miedo me da saber lo que pasaría por su mente en ese momento..  
-Encantada sr. Trafalgar.-Sonreí  
-Bueno, os dejo hablar, Trafalgar compórtate.-Dijo serio.- Buenas noches, señorita Black, que tenga una buena velada.- Se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
Esa sonrisa me daba mala espina.. Comenzó a sonar un teléfono  
-Perdona es importante, hablamos en otro momento.- Cogió el teléfono y se fue.  
"Pues nada, me quedo yo sola.."-Pensé  
Subí las escaleras y me quede en la planta de arriba observando a la gente, lo único que veía era a gente dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por poder, solo eran cuerpos con mentes llenas de envidia y avaricia por querer tenerlo todo, esa gente me asqueaba..  
-Ahora mismo aria una carnicería del banquete- pensé en voz alta  
-Si quieres te ayudo.-Me sobresalte y me di la vuelta  
-No me asustes así, maldito Eustass!.-Dije nerviosa  
-Pensaba tirarte, agradece que solo haya sido un susto.-Comenzó a reírse y le fulmine con la mirada.- Por cierto, no me llames Eustass, es como si hablaras con mi padre.- Puso cara de asco.- Mejor llámame Kid. Soy el gran Eustass ki..-Le pegue una patada.- Maldita enana! Tendría que haberte tirado!  
-Te motivas demasiado.-Dije comenzando a reírme. Se sentó en el suelo de brazos cruzados.-Vamos vamos, no te enfades..-Le di golpecitos en la cabeza, pero me cogió rápidamente de la muñeca.  
-Vuelve a tocarme otra vez el pelo y no lo cuentas.-Su expresión era seria, se había enfadado. Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, me sentía mal por si se había enfadado de verdad.  
-Disculpa-Cogí el teléfono-Si?  
-Hola, buenas noches, llamo desde el hospital shin sekai, me gustaría hablar con... Nina Black, se puede poner?-Pregunto una mujer  
-Si, soy yo.. ha pasado algo?-Comenzaba a preocuparme.  
-Es sobre la señora Natsuki Ryu..-Comenzó a decir  
-Mi madre, que ha pasado algo?- Me puse nerviosa, Kid me miraba con cara de no entender nada.-Conteste!  
-Le ha atropellado un coche, este se ha dado a la fuga, ella se encuentra en una situación critica..-Le colgué el teléfono y comencé a correr por el pasillo  
-Black, espera!- Eustass me alcanzo.- No se que ha pasado, pero parece importante, deja que te lleve yo.-Le mire con lagrimas en los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.  
-Llévame al hospital shin sekai, a mi madre le ha atropellado un coche y esta en estado critico.- Dije llorando. Me cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a correr por los pasillos  
-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien..-Salimos por la puerta de la mansión y me dio un casco de moto. No era momento de hacer preguntas tontas, así que nos pusimos los cascos y nos fuimos con la moto hasta el hospital. Llegamos allí y me baje de la moto corriendo, entre dentro del hospital y me fui rápidamente a recepción.  
-Como esta mi madre...

_"Tengo miedo, pero que es el miedo? porque? y si esta sensación no es una sensación de miedo? No quiero seguir adelante... Que es lo que no se?... Quien soy?"_

__N.A: Espero que os este gustando este fic, pedir perdón por las faltas de ortografía u.u merezco un castigo por eso *se sienta a esperar su castigo*


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo.4 Preocupaciones

N.A: Pido perdón por las faltas, y doy gracias por los review, sois adorablemente, humanamente, geniales _ bueno y ya no os lío mas..

-¿Como esta mi madre?-Pregunte histérica  
-Señorita por favor cálmese, dígame el nombre de tu madre.- Me dijo la señora  
-Natsuki Ryu, como se encuentra, por favor...-Comencé a llorar  
-Señorita cálmese, su madre ahora esta en quirofano, espere en la sala central y le llamaremos.-Dijo dándome un pañuelo. Asentí con la cabeza, cogí el pañuelo y me senté en la sala de espera. Mire el reloj, la 1 y media de la mañana... escondí la cabeza entre las piernas y comencé a llorar, porque tenia que pasarme esto a mi? Poco después me quede dormida...  
"-¿Cuanto tiempo mas restaras encerrada? ¿Eres realmente quien crees ser? y si es así... ¿Quien eres? o mejor dicho... ¿Quien soy?"  
-señorita Black..-Unos toquecitos en el hombro me despertaron, mire hacia arriba, no podía creérmelo, que hacia el ahí?  
-Sr. Trafalgar, que haces aquí?-Pregunte sin ninguna gana  
-Trabajo aquí, he estado en el quirofano en el que han operado a tu madre y...-Me levante de golpe y comencé a zarandearlo  
-Como esta!? Dime que esta bien por favor.-Comencé a llorar.-Es lo único importante para mi.. quiero que este bien..-Caí de rodillas al suelo y se agacho a mi altura.  
-Esta a salvo, solo necesita descansar.-Me puso una mano en el hombro.- Tu también necesitas descansar.. vamos.-me cogió de la mano y se levanto  
-Quiero verla!-Me levante rápidamente.-Por favor.. necesito verla...  
-Podrás verla de lejos, no tiene admitidas las visitas..-De la mano me llevo a su cuarto, mire por el cristal y me horrorice, tenia un montón de maquinas conectadas, me puse a llorar.-Necesitas descansar Nina.. Te llevare a casa- sin soltarme la mano me llevo a su coche que estaba en el aparcamiento. me abrió la puerta y entre. se sentó en el puesto de conductor.  
-T-trafalgar, no es necesario que hagas esto..- me tape la cara con las manos mientras intentaba no llorar.-  
-No te preocupes..-Arranco el coche y comenzó a conducir.  
El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, yo le iba indicando hacia donde conducir, llegamos y le invite a pasar, mas bien no tenia elección, no sabia lo que hacia... Entramos dentro y yo subí al cuarto de baño, me di una ducha rápida mientras pensaba en nada... Salí de la ducha y me puse un pijama cómodo, baje lo mas rápido que pude, y vi una nota en la mesa  
"Lo siento Nina-ya me ha surgido un inconveniente y tengo que irme, descansa, te llamare mañana."  
De golpe escuche el sonido de una moto aparcar y de golpe llamaron a la puerta, mire por la mirilla y vi una mata de pelo roja, kid.. Abrí la puerta y cuando menos lo esperaba lo tenia encima abrazándome  
-¿Esta bien? ¿Estas bien?- Me dijo preocupado  
-S-si.. ha salido todo bien, estaba durmiendo.. con un montón de maquinas conectadas...-En ese mismo instante me derrumbe, comencé a llorar.-Porque si estaba bien, ¿porque tantas maquinas?- Me llevo a medio rastas al sofá y allí seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida "nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera ido a ese estúpido banquete" "Si me hubiera pasado a mi en vez de a ella, hubiera sido mejor" Pensamientos como esos rondaban mi cabeza.  
Sentí como me cargaban para luego tumbarme, el calor se alejaba de mi, abri los ojos y le agarre la muñeca.  
-Quédate conmigo, por favor..-Suplique mientras le tiraba de la muñeca hacia mi.  
-E-espera N-Nina.. Tengo que irme..-Se puso nervioso  
-Solo un ratito, túmbate aquí hasta que me vuelva a dormir... por favor- Le hice un hueco en la cama y tire de su muñeca  
-Pero solo hasta que te duermas eh.. no te acostumbres.- Se tumbo a mi lado, se sentía bien, es como si ya hubiera estado así antes...me abrace a el.-O-Oye que haces?!  
-hm..-Me queje, note como se reía y comenzaba a acariciarme la cabeza, y así me quede profundamente dormida..  
_"-¿Crees que esto que haces esta bien hecho? Todo es culpa tuya, si las cosas salen mal siempre estas tu en medio. ¿Cuando aprenderás donde esta tu lugar?-Esa voz hacia eco en mi mente ¿y si la culpa realmente es mía? ¿Realmente soy Nina? ¿Quien soy?"_  
-Tengo miedo...

Es un cap un poquito corto, pero os lo compensare, que creéis que pasara? quien ha atropellado a la madre de Nina? Sobrevivirá kid a los abrazos de Nina? quien lleva las reglas del juego? review porfiplis -


	5. Chapter 5

_"y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo por aquellos pasillos sin fin.._

_-Nina, vamos a jugar, quieres?-Otra vez aquel niño, esa sensacion familiar, quiero ir hacia el, no puedo moverme.. se giro_

_-Espera no te vallas! Vuelve!-no me escucha, estiro los brazos y me ahogo en la agonia-Vuelve!"_

Me despertó un fuerte ronquido en la oreja, abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba rodeada por dos brazos y con una cabeza en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas. Pero cuando aún trataba de situarme, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Me moví un poco para intentar salir sin despertarle pero lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta para seguir roncando como si nada entonces aproveché y me encaminé intentando no hacer ruido hacia el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Contesté bostezando.

-Buenos días, Nina -Dijo Trafalgar con voz tranquila - ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Buenos días, he dormido bien, gracias por preocuparte -Sonreí, pero ¿porque sonreía? Igualmente no me veía- ¿Tu como estas?- Pregunté

-Estoy bien-Dijo fríamente-Tengo que colgar, espero verte luego-Colgó

Mire el teléfono extrañada ¿Verme luego? ¿Cuando? No le di importancia y me fui a preparar el desayuno. Busqué en el armario y en la nevera, no sabía que le podía gustar a Kid, asique me puse cereales y ya se pondría él lo que quisiera.

Me senté en la mesa a desayunar cuando de golpe unos brazos me rodearon y me puse nerviosa.

-Buenos días enana -Me dijo mientras se reía entoncesle di un codazo - ¿Que haces? ¡Maldita!

-No me llames enana, o mueres.-Dije con voz amenazante.

-Espera ¿Porque no? Siempre te he llamado así...-Hizo un puchero

-¿Siempre?-Dije sin entenderle- Nos conocimos ayer…-Me miró extrañado

-¿Pero qué dices? Te conozco desde que eras una come mocos, enana –Poso su mano en mi frente- No tienes fiebre… Creo que lo de tu madre te está afectando mucho…-Me revolvió el pelo y se sentó- ¿Que hay para desayunar?

-No sabía que ponerte, así que sírvete tú mismo -Le dije mientras señalaba la cocina, me miró, me quitó el bol de cereales y se puso a comer -¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío!- Hice pucheros

-Eso te pasa por no ponerme el desayuno, enana -Dijo con la boca llena.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me levanté, fui hacia la nevera indignada saque la leche y mire el congelador con una sonrisa malvada, saqué un cubito de hielo y se lo metí por dentro de la camiseta.

-MALDITA ENANA!-Se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse para quitárselo -Así que a estas quieres jugar, ¿eh...?-Comenzó a reír sádicamente y se acercó a mí, entonces a retrocedí hasta que choqué con la encimera de la cocina- Vamos a ver quién chilla más...-Me cogió de las muñecas y con un rápido movimiento me pego a la pared.

-E-espera, eso es trampa ¡Tú me has quitado mi desayuno!- comencé a forcejear y me apretó aún más las muñecas.

-Si forcejeas será peor -Se acercó a mi cara sonriendo y metió la mano por mi camiseta, acercándose a mi cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos, consiguiendo así arrancarme unos leves gemidos.

-P-para por favor...-intenté librarme de su agarre, pero lo único que se liberó fue mi sujetador-K-kid... p-por favor... p-para...- Entonces agarró mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-Se buena niña y no dolerá - Sonrió y comenzó a besarme, intente apartarme, pero de nuevo lo único que conseguí fue un mordisco de su parte. ¿Quería guerra? Pues tendría guerra.

Abrí la boca haciendo que se sorprendiera y aflojara el agarre, aproveché esa oportunidad para empujarlo hasta la mesa, su mirada tenía un deje de sorpresa pero cambió a una sonrisa sádica en segundos.

-Vamos a ver quién lleva las riendas en este juego- Le dije mientras sonreía de lado.

Comencé a besarle el cuello mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos, metí la mano por debajo de la camiseta, dispuesta a quitársela pero vio mis intenciones y se adelantó. Entonces me fijé en su cuerpo, estaba muy trabajado. Bajé dando pequeños mordiscos hasta su pecho, cuando de repente el sonido del teléfono interrumpió de golpe aquella competición. Me giré dispuesta a cogerlo, pero me agarró de la muñeca tumbándome en la mesa, no sé como pero acabo encima mío, besándome. Me separé un poco para coger aire.

-K-kid… el teléfono... está sonando...-Dije jadeando levemente

-No importa, ya volverán a llamar -Me susurró al oído y comenzó a darme besos por el cuello y a arrancarme pequeños suspiros, entonces tocaron al timbre.

-Que ¿Eso también lo ignoro?-Le miré con cara inocente y comenzó a reírse

-Sí, si quieren algo que se esperen-Me levantó la camiseta dispuesto a quitármela, pero volvieron a llamar al timbre. Bufó y me levanté, haciendo que él se bajara. Me miró molesto, y yo simplemente le sonreí.

-Vamos, no te deprimas-Le tiré la camiseta a la cara y fui a ver quién había picado, abrí la puerta.

-Hola pequeña...

Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo, tardare unos dias en volver a publicar por pequeños problemas, espero que os este gustando, gracias por los review, sois amor *-*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Sorpresas

-¿Que haces aqui, padre?-Dije con cara de pocos amigos

-Enana.. qui..-dijo Kid mientras salia de la cocina con la camiseta en el hombro.-oh.. señor Black..

-Asi que eustass, eh?-Dijo en tono pensativo

-Padre, esto no es lo que parece.-Dije nerviosa, y padre comenzo a reir.

-Ay.. mi pequeña crece..-nego con la cabeza mientras sonreia de un modo nostalgico.-Venia a saber porque ayer te fuiste del banquete..-miro a eustass que se estaba poniendo la camiseta.- pero ya se el porque, Asi que te perdono-comenzo a reir a carcajadas

-He dicho que no es lo que parece.-dije seria y tajante.-Ayer me fui, porque a mama le han atropellado, y el conductor se ha dado la fuga mientras ella está en el hospital conectada a un montón de maquinas.-los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al hablar

-Déjame esto a mi. Tú ocuparte de vigilar a tú madre, es mejor que vayas lo antes posible al hospital, creo que ya se quién puede ser.-Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche, me despedí con la mano y cerré la puerta.

-Ya lo has escuchado, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día- dijo con una sonrisa preocupada

-sip, pero no te pienses que voy a perder contra alguien como tú -me reí y comencé a subir las escaleras

-Nunca has ganado, así que ahora no será diferente, no tardes, te espero abajo.-vi como se iba al comedor, y me fui al baño a ducharme.

Me metí en la ducha y deje el agua resbalar por mi piel mientras intentaba aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Porque Kid me dijo que me conocía de toda la vida? ¿Está realmente bien mi madre? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle daño? ¿Que sabían los demás que yo no sabía? ¿Porque tenía esos sueños tan raros? ¿Porque me resultaba tan familiar law? ¿Cuando será el apocalipsi zombie? Preguntas así recorrian mi mente cada instante. Decidí no darle más vueltas y cuando acabe de ducharme fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, me cogí algo simple, mi ropa interior negra y blanca a rayas, con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, unos pantalones tejanos de pitillos, mis botas con cadenas y para adornar el look me puse un collar de cinturón que me regalo mi madre por mi cumpleaños. No quería recogeme el pelo, así que simplemente lo deje suelto.

Me mire al espejo, hacia tiempo que no me fijaba en mi aspecto, No era muy alta, más bien era bajita, tenía el pelo negro por debajo de las caderas, la piel paliza y los ojos de color rojo carmesí. No quise darle más vueltas, ya tendría tiempo para mirarme al espejo. Bajé las escaleras y fui al comedor, Kid se había puesto a jugar a la play. Lo mire y comencé a reír.

-¿De que te ríes enana?-me miro extrañado

-De nada.-Deje de reír y le tire el casco.- Podría ser usted tan amable de llevarme al hospital?-Se levanto y hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Claro que si, señorita Black..-se adelanto a mi y me abrió la puerta, y me indicó que saliera.

-Muchas gracias, señor Eustass.-Cogí las llaves y salí por la puerta sonriendo. Nos subimos a la moto y comenzó a conducir hasta el hospital. Poco después llegamos allí, nos fuimos directamente a la habitación en la que se encontraba mi madre. Aún dormía con todas esas máquinas conectadas y todas esas vendas. Me apolle en la cristalera del cuarto.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Black, Eustass-ya.-se nos acerco Trafalgar por detrás.

-Buenas Trafalgar, tienes noticias?-pregunte con la cara apollada en el crisral.

-Trafalgar.-Dijo kid con cara de pocos amigos y se acerco a mi.

-Sí, tengo noticias, pero no son buenas...

"¿cuanto tiempo estarás buscando salidas inexistentes? Aprende a ser como las muñecas, sin expresión, sumisas.. se mi muñeca..."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo7 dudas

Comenzó a sonar un teléfono, el de Kid, lo miro con mala gana y bufó.

-Perdón.-Cogió el teléfono- si?-...-Ahora no puedo ir-...-Pero.. Como quieras, ahora voy.-colgó y le dio una patada a las sillas del pasillo.

-Kid, controlate, quieres?- dije mientras le apartaba de todo lo que pudiera patear o romper

-Eustass-ya, esto no es un parque.- dijo Trafalgar de mal humor, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada mortal por parte del pelirojo.

-Tengo que irme, ha surgido un problema. Estarás bien?- parecía preocupado.

-si, no te preocupes, estaré bien- sonrei, tenía la sensación de que algo saldría mal, pero sólo quería pensar que me equivocaba.

-Eustass-ya, me encargo yo de ella.-Dijo con una media sonrisa en su cara mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Si, se que la cuidaras bien, siempre lo has echo.-Dijo con una sonrisa preocupada.-Pero no se si ella será capaz de cuidar de si misma.-me revolvio el pelo con una mano

-Se cuidar de mi misma!- hice un puchero infantil y comenzó a reírse

-Está bien, está bien, nunca cambias, eh..-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue haciendo un gesto con la mano. Decidí no darle importancia, ahora mismo había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Trafalgar, cuales son las malas noticias?-le mire preocupada. Me cogió de la mano y se sentó en una silla.

-Siéntate.-me senté a su lado y le mire.-... Esta mañana tu madre despertó.-mi cara cambio a una sonrisa, y miré el cristal.- se desmayo segundos después, está en un coma indefinido, y las probabilidades de que sobreviva son pocas.

-Que?-comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras sentía los ojos arder.- no.. no puede ser.. Trafalgar, dime que es mentira.. por favor.. dime que todo esto es una pesadilla..-comencé a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Alguien intenta asesinar a tu madre Nina.. Me gustaría decirte que todo saldrá bien, pero sería darte falsas esperanzas..-me abrazo y continue llorando- Tienes que ser fuerte, ocupa tu lugar, y lucha..-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Lo único que hice fue agarrar su bata y seguir llorando.

La única pregunta que tenía en esos momentos era ¿Por que?

"-¿Cuando aprenderas? Tu vida nunca será un camino de flores, lo único que encontrarás son espinas, lo más fácil es que despiertes, encuentra la respuesta a tus preguntas.-La voz de esa mujer.. una luz al final del todo, quiero llegar hasta ella, pero una niña pequeña se interpone en mi camino.

-no lo hagas! No me dejes sola..-la niña está llorando, está llorando sangre, sangre que se transforma en murciélagos para tapar mi visión, lo que antes era una niña pequeña, ahora.. soy yo? Me acerco y extiendo la mano, la reacción es como la de un espejo, rozo la punta de sus dedos, y automáticamente me envuelve la oscuridad, tengo miedo. Todo está oscuro.

-¿Hay alguien?.-comienzo a andar en la oscuridad, hace calor... quema..

De golpe me veo envuelta en llamas, me estoy quemado.

-Nina.."

-NINA!-abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Trafalgar agarrandome las muñecas y mirándome preocupado. Detrás suyo habían más batas blancas, todo se veía borroso.-Nina..-escuchaba mi nombre al fondo, mis brazos quemaban, los mire, había un líquido rojo, sangre? Todo se volvió negro.. otra vez.

"Aquel niño al fondo, no quiero que se vaya, estiro el brazo.

-No te vayas! No me dejes sola! Vuelve!- tengo miedo, se gira y una luz blanca corre hacia mi haciendo que todo se vuelva blanco.

Despierto, siento una presión en el pecho, hay algo molesto en mi cara, una mascarilla? Me la quito, miro mis manos, son pequeñas, mejor dicho, soy pequeña.

Miro alrededor, parece una habitación de hospital decorada con flores y peluches. Una sombra entra por la puerta.."

Abrí los ojos ¿que había sido eso? Mire a mi alrededor, estaba tumbada en una camilla, me dolían los brazos y estaba agitada y sudorosa.

-como te encuentras?- Trafalgar se acerco a mi.- Mire mis brazos, habían vendas, le mire internado situarme.

-¿Q-que ha pasado..?-pregunte, pero mi voz era ronca, me dolía el cuello, como si me acabara de tragar un cactus.

-Te has dormido mientras llorabas, luego aún dormida me has empujado y te has puesto a chillar mientras te arañabas los brazos, luego te he parado y te has despertado, para desmayarte, y te has despertado ahora, llevas 2 horas durmiendo.-dijo mientras me sacaba el sudor con un pañuelo.-tienes demasiada presión encima. Te llevare a casa, necesitas una ducha y descanso.

-NO!-chille levantandome de golpe, pero me arrepentí de haber echo las dos cosas, ahora estaba mareada y con dolor de cuello- mi madre necesita vigilancia..-esta vez hable en voz baja.

-Tu padre ha enviado a unos de sus hombres para que controlen su cuarto y vigilen el hospital, también me ha dado esto.- me tendió una pequeña mochila, fui a abrirla pero me cogió la muñeca.- Tienes tiempo, ahora vamos a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 huidas

-Está bien, pero dejame ir a ver a mi madre para asegurarme de que todo está bien.-me levante y me puse la mochila con cuidado.

-Está bien.- me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar, su mano era cálida, es como si ya hubiera sentido esto antes..

-¿podré entrar a verla?-me miro de reojo y suspiro

-Pero sólo un poco eh..

Llegamos al cuarto, en la puerta habían dos hombres, hicieron una reverencia al verme, a si que supuse que eran los hombres de mi padre. Hice un gesto con la cabeza y entramos a la habitación. Le solté la mano y me acerque a mi madre, estaba conectada a muchas máquinas, su cara estaba llena de arrañazos y montones, tenía vendas por sus brazos y piernas. Y tenía una mascarilla de aire, en sus brazos habían vías conectadas a medicamentos.

- p-porque..- de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, quería que despertara, que me abrazara otra vez, que me sonríera, quería escuchar su voz y ver otra vez sus ojos negros. Le peiné el pelo con la mano.- despierta.. se que esperas de esta, lo se, eres fuerte..

-Nina, vamos, mañana tenemos clase, si no vas la gente comenzara a sospechar.-me cogió de la mano, lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar por el, nos metimos en su coche y fuimos a casa, durante el camino fue todo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran mis llantos, entramos a casa y lo primero que vi fue el teléfono sonar. Lo mire con desgana.

-será mejor que lo cojas, puede ser tu padre, dijo que llamaría.-dijo Trafalgar mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Está bien..-cogí el teléfono.- diga?

-Nina, recoge tus cosas, y no vuelvas a casa en un tiempo- efectivamente quién llamaba era mi padre.

-Pero...

-no hagas preguntas, simplemente haz caso a lo que te diga, estaré atenta a todo lo que pase a tu alrededor, la actitud de la gente, todo. Lo más rápido posible.-dicho eso colgó el teléfono.

-Genial.. ahora esto..-suspire y deje el teléfono en su sitio.-Trafalgar tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible. Me quedaré en algún hotel o algo. Pero no puedo volver a casa en un tiempo..-

-hotel? Tu te vienes a casa conmigo, coge las cosas, ropa, libros... todo, nos vamos.-se asomo por la puerta, asenti con la cabeza y subí a mi cuarto.

Mi madre siempre me hacia guardar la maleta debajo de la cama, por motivos de seguridad, mis padres tuvieron que separarse, pero aún así, nos hemos tenido que mudar muchas veces, sin tiempo para mirar atrás.

Saque una pequeña maleta de debajo de la cama y abrí el armario, no me fije mucho en la ropa, así que cogí los 5 primeros conjuntos que vi y 4 pijamas, abrí los cajones y cogí otros 5 conjuntos de ropa interior, cerré la maleta y cogí la mochila con el material del colegio.

Bajé rápidamente al recibidor, ahí me estaba esperando Trafalgar de brazos cruzados, con esa media sonrisa.

-Esto parece una fuga de dos enamorados.- comenzó a reírse.- Es raro que lo que queríamos hacer de pequeños, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad no lo hacemos..-me lo quedé mirando con extrañeza y miro al suelo.- bueno, ya no estas encerrada y puedes hacer cosas por ti sola...- se quedó pensativo - Déjalo, no importa.

-T-Trafalgar, sabes algo que yo no sepa?- levanto la cabeza mirándome con duda.

-Que quieres decir?- Escuché un estruendo

-N-no importa, vámonos.- me cogió la maleta y llevamos las cosas al coche, me asegure de cerrar la puerta bien, nos subimos al coche y comenzó a conducir...

"Abro los ojos, no es mi cuarto, me levanto de la cama y veo el espejo, soy yo, pero hay algo diferente, soy más joven, y mis ojos tienen un rojo más brillante que normalmente. Hay un balcón, y en el balcón hay alguien sentado... Law? Que hace el aquí?

Me levanto a abrir las puertas de cristal, pero algo me detiene. Ya no puedo moverme.

-Estas segura de que quieres seguir adelante?- otra vez la voz de la niña, miro mis muñecas, hay unos hilos atados a ellas, me apretan y duele quiero quitarmelas, pero no puedo. Todo se vuelve oscuro y vuelvo a abrir los ojos otra vez, hay un hombre tocandome la cara.

-Mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Sin expresión, sin sentimientos, esa mirada vacía.- su cara me es familiar... la he visto antes.. donde..."

-DONFLAMINGO!

"Los sueños son sueños hasta que despiertas y te encuentras con la realidad."


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo.9 ¿Por que?

Trafalgar entro por la puerta alterado, se sentó a mi lado y me puso la mano en la cara.

-Ha pasado algo? Estas bien?

-Trafalgar..-le cogí la muñeca.- desde cuando nos conocemos realmente?

-Hm... desde..-se quedó pensativo- desde que tenías 6 años.. porque? Pasa algo?-abrí los ojos de par en par no entendía nada..

-Como nos conocimos?

-a raíz de donflamingo, tu en esos tiempos tenías un cuerpo débil, y tu padre no quería que salieran de casa, un día tu padre tenía una reunión con donflamingo y me llevó con el, y tu y tu curiosidad hicieron que te cayeras por las escaleras.. supongo que fue ahí cuando la cosa cambio..- sentía mis ojos arder

-Trafalgar yo no recuerdo nada de eso, últimamente tengo sueños extraños, tengo miedo..-me abrazo y rompí a llorar.-Porque no recuerdo todo esto?

-Puede ser por un trauma del pasado...-se quedó pensativo

-Cuéntamelo.. lo que no recuerdo.. cuéntamelo por favor...

-Hmm.. no hay mucho más, comencemos a ser amigos a partir de ese día, yo iba todas las semanas a verte, te contaba lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, y tu siempre me decías que te gustaría ver todo eso, nunca habías salido a la calle, pasaron los años y poco después comenzamos a ser "novios", eso no le gusto nada a tu padre, y me prohibió volver a verte. Pero como no me gusta que me den ordenes iba a verte por las noches, hasta que me dijiste que querías ver el mundo exterior.-hizo una pausa

-Y que paso?-me acerque más a el

-te dije que fugaras conmigo, nos iríamos a otro país, o algo así.. pero tu padre se dio cuenta de que venía a visitarte por las noches, y te cambio de cuarto.-me tape la boca con las manos.

-Entonces.. kid, de que me conoce?

-ahí esta la gracia, pasaron 6 meses más o menos, tenías si mal no recuerdo.. 12 años.. una tarde estaba en el parque con kid y los demás cuando te vimos correr por medio de la carretera. Estabas con una capa, no te reconocí hasta que te tropezaste.- comencé a reírme, típico de mi..- entonces corrimos a ver como estabas y tu te estabas riendo, así que no nos preocupamos, nos presentamos y nos contaste que te habías salido de casa con el mayordomo, pero que te habías escapado de el, y poco rato después de hablar lleguemos al acuerdo de que cada semana nos reuniriamos todos en el parque, tus padres se enteraron y tu lo único que hiciste fue revelarte, eso causó que tus padres se separaran, y tuviste que mudarte, hace un año o así, que volviste, o eso es lo que me dijo donflamingo.. y no hay más.

-Y.. porque yo no lo recuerdo..?- me quedé pensativa, y en una esquina vi la mochila me levante a buscarla y la abrí.

Dentro de esta habían dos cajas, una era una caja de música y la otra un estuche.

Abrí el estuche, dentro de este habían dos tessen de lucha. Me resultaban demasiado familiares, y la caja de música me sonaba bastante.. pero no se de que.. vi como trafalgar me miraba, y le mire escogiendome de hombros.

-Supongo que si voy haciendo memoria me acordare de las cosas..-dije mirando las tessen.

-Si, será mejor que cenemos y nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos clase..-dijo revolviendome el pelo.

-Si.-sonrei-... Trafalgar...-me miro- gracias!-le abrace por la espalda.

-No... gracias a ti.. bueno no importa vamos a cenar.

-sii! -levante el brazo enérgicamente, ya mañana sería otro día...

"Las muñecas de porcelana no hablan, no tienen sentimiento, ni expresión. Cuando conseguiras ser así?"


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Celos

Después de mucho discutir por quién dormiria en el sofá, llegamos al acuerdo de que por que durmieramos en la misma cama no pasaría nada, además que había espacio de sobra.[07/07/2013 21:51] Capítulo 10. Celos

Después de mucho discutir por quién dormiria en el sofá, llegamos al acuerdo de que por que durmieramos en la misma cama no pasaría nada, además que había espacio de sobra.

Me despertó un olor a café, me estire y mire al techo

-Lunes...- me levante y salí del cuarto

-Buenos días Black-ya.- me dijo mientras echaba café en una taza

-Buenos días, Trafalgar- dije desperazandome mientras me dirigía al baño.

Me quité el pijama y me metí en la ducha, abrí el agua y me duche rápidamente. No me había metido la ropa en el baño, algo de lo que me arrepentí. Me enrolle una toalla en cuerpo y pelo, era corta, cubria lo justo.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo, abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a Trafalgar sin camiseta mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, me miro y me sonrio insinuante y cerré la puerta de golpe.

-Maldita sea- dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder

Salió del cuarto con la sudadera en el hombro.

-Así que espiandome, eh?- dijo mientras levantaba las cejas

-YO NO ESPIO A NADIE!- le cerré la puerta literalmente en las narices

Me mire al espejo que había en la habitación, estaba roja como un tomate.

Negue con la cabeza y abrí la maleta para coger mi ropa interior negra con una lazo rojo, los pantalones pitillos negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja, me puse mis botas con cadenas y adorne el conjunto con unas muñecas con pinchos. Me hice un moño bajo y de lado, le di un último vistazo a mi look y asenti convencida.

Mire el horario y prepare la mochila con los libros de ese día.

Salí con la mochila en un hombro y un cojin impactó en mi cara, Trafalgar comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-MALDITO HIJO DE UN HUMANO! quieres guerra? Tendrás guerra.-deje la mochila en el suelo y me tire encima suyo dándole con el cojin en la cara.

Me quito el cojin y lo tiro al suelo, no me di cuenta y caí encima suyo, nuestra respiración se mezclaba, me acaricio el rostro y sonrio de medio lado, eso provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-T-tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde...- aparte la vista y suspiro

-Tienes razón..-me levante y cogí una tostada.- te he dejado café en la cafetera

-no me gusta el café.- sonrei con una tostada en la boca- ta amargo, pfefero el cofacao- comenzó a reírse

-está bien, está tarde iremos a comprar colacao.- cogió la mochila y las llaves.- nos vamos?- Asenti con la cabeza y me acabe la tostada

Nos metimos en su coche y fuimos al colegio. Cuando nos bajamos la gente nos miraba.

-Es trafalgar!-dijo una chica

-Que hace con esa.- cuchicheo otra mientras me miraba con asco

-TRAFALGAAAR!- una morena se le tiro prácticamente al cuello, y el suspiro.

-Alvida, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me abraces.- la apartó y ella hizo un puchero infantil.

-Trafalgar yo me voy a clase ya-sonrei y recibí una mirada mortal por parte de esa tal alvida, comenzaba a tocarme la fibra sensible.

-Te acompaño.- dijo con una mueca de molestia

-Me vas a dejar sola Trafy?- se le agarró al brazo, que era un coala?

-no es necesario, te veo luego.- me si la vuelta y hice un gesto de despedida.

Llegué a clase, aún no había llegado nadie, así que me senté en mi sitio y me puse los brazos de almohada, para minutos después quedarme profundamente dormida.

"-Mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana- esa voz.. me giro de y veo una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, me peina el pelo, es joven.

Me miro al espejo, soy pequeña otra vez, ella sonríe mientras tatarea una canción, me suena de algo, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes.

-Nina... mi pequeña.."

-ENANA!-recibí un golpe en la cabeza

-MALDITO KID, MÉTETE LAS MANOS EN EL CULO! -me puse de pie y le pegue un puñetazo en el brazo

-Nina, podemos hablar un segundo?- alvida se asomo por la puerta, que quería ahora?

"Una vez me enseñaron a no confiar en la gente, me equivoco yo, o se equivocan ellos?"

Me despertó un olor a café, me estire y mire al techo

-Lunes...- me levante y salí del cuarto

-Buenos días Black-ya.- me dijo mientras echaba café en una taza

-Buenos días, Trafalgar- dije desperazandome mientras me dirigía al baño.

Me quité el pijama y me metí en la ducha, abrí el agua y me duche rápidamente. No me había metido la ropa en el baño, algo de lo que me arrepentí. Me enrolle una toalla en cuerpo y pelo, era corta, cubria lo justo.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo, abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a Trafalgar sin camiseta mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, me miro y me sonrio insinuante y cerré la puerta de golpe.

-Maldita sea- dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder

Salió del cuarto con la sudadera en el hombro.

-Así que espiandome, eh?- dijo mientras levantaba las cejas

-YO NO ESPIO A NADIE!- le cerré la puerta literalmente en las narices

Me mire al espejo que había en la habitación, estaba roja como un tomate.

Negue con la cabeza y abrí la maleta para coger mi ropa interior negra con una lazo rojo, los pantalones pitillos negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja, me puse mis botas con cadenas y adorne el conjunto con unas muñecas con pinchos. Me hice un moño bajo y de lado, le di un último vistazo a mi look y asenti convencida.

Mire el horario y prepare la mochila con los libros de ese día.

Salí con la mochila en un hombro y un cojin impactó en mi cara, Trafalgar comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-MALDITO HIJO DE UN HUMANO! quieres guerra? Tendrás guerra.-deje la mochila en el suelo y me tire encima suyo dándole con el cojin en la cara.

Me quito el cojin y lo tiro al suelo, no me di cuenta y caí encima suyo, nuestra respiración se mezclaba, me acaricio el rostro y sonrio de medio lado, eso provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-T-tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde...- aparte la vista y suspiro

-Tienes razón..-me levante y cogí una tostada.- te he dejado café en la cafetera

-no me gusta el café.- sonrei con una tostada en la boca- ta amargo, pfefero el cofacao- comenzó a reírse

-está bien, está tarde iremos a comprar colacao.- cogió la mochila y las llaves.- nos vamos?- Asenti con la cabeza y me acabe la tostada

Nos metimos en su coche y fuimos al colegio. Cuando nos bajamos la gente nos miraba.

-Es trafalgar!-dijo una chica

-Que hace con esa.- cuchicheo otra mientras me miraba con asco

-TRAFALGAAAR!- una morena se le tiro prácticamente al cuello, y el suspiro.

-Alvida, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me abraces.- la apartó y ella hizo un puchero infantil.

-Trafalgar yo me voy a clase ya-sonrei y recibí una mirada mortal por parte de esa tal alvida, comenzaba a tocarme la fibra sensible.

-Te acompaño.- dijo con una mueca de molestia

-Me vas a dejar sola Trafy?- se le agarró al brazo, que era un coala?

-no es necesario, te veo luego.- me si la vuelta y hice un gesto de despedida.

Llegué a clase, aún no había llegado nadie, así que me senté en mi sitio y me puse los brazos de almohada, para minutos después quedarme profundamente dormida.

"-Mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana- esa voz.. me giro de y veo una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, me peina el pelo, es joven.

Me miro al espejo, soy pequeña otra vez, ella sonríe mientras tatarea una canción, me suena de algo, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes.

-Nina... mi pequeña.."

-ENANA!-recibí un golpe en la cabeza

-MALDITO KID, MÉTETE LAS MANOS EN EL CULO! -me puse de pie y le pegue un puñetazo en el brazo

-Nina, podemos hablar un segundo?- alvida se asomo por la puerta, que quería ahora?

"Una vez me enseñaron a no confiar en la gente, me equivoco yo, o se equivocan ellos?"


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11. Reconoce tu posición.

-S-si- kid me miro con cara de duda, yo simplemente me encogi de hombros y le seguí.

-Así que tu eres nina black, no? -asenti- he escuchado que tienes bastante reputación en el barrio oscuro.

-Yo no, mi padre, y tampoco me importa mucho lo que haga-contesté

-Me lo pones mejor todavía, no se que serás para Trafy, pero el me pertenece, tu llegas nueva y crees que te puedes comer el mundo, pero vas equivocada, así que cuidado con lo que haces, pequeña muñeca de porcelana- me tocó la mejilla y se fue riendo.

-que.. argh!- me puse las dos manos en la cabeza.

Amenazas? En serio el primer día que llegó y ya tengo una amenaza más?!

Decidí saltarme las clases y me fui a la azotea. Me puse los auriculares y al rato me quedé dormida.

"Otra vez esa canción, está vez venía de una caja de música, aquella mujer me sienta encima suyo y comienza a tararear la cancion, me uno a ella, es un sonido pegadizo. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la música. Todo se vuelve oscuro, abro los ojos y miro al fondo, hay una luz, y otra vez esa niña. Soy yo de pequeña?

-Lucha por lo que vendrá el día de mañana, rompe las reglas, no eres una muñeca de porcelana- la niña comienza a llorar- haz lo que yo en su día no hice.."

Recibí un golpe en la cabeza. Abrí los ojos y vi a kid riéndose, lo mire con mala gana y vi que movía los labios como diciendo algo, me quité los auriculares.

-Enana, eres una maldita marmota! -comenzó a reírse y le mire de mala gana, en la mano tenía un bocata

-en serio? Un bocata?-Levante una ceja

-Pobrecilla kid- se nos acerco un chico de pelo largo, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, su cara me resultaba demasiado familiar...

-KILLER! Si, lo recuerdo! Recuerdo ese día!- me puse de pie y le di un abrazo para después salir corriendo a buscar a Trafalgar.

Corrí por los pasillos, busque en todos los sitios posibles, hasta que llegué a la enfermeria, de dentro salían unas voces.

-T-trafalgar.. ah.. m-más..- me quedé de piedra, sentí un nudo en el estomago.

-E-estoy en mi limite...- porque me sentía de esta manera? Me tape la boca con las manos y comencé a correr, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente corrí, hacia la nada.

Me fui del colegio, seguí corriendo por las calles, sentía mis ojos arde, poco después comenzaron a caer lagrimas por mi rostro, seguí corriendo. Seguía sin entender por que tenía está presión en el pecho, comenzó a llover y me refugie en una casita de un parque.

Abraze mis rodillas y allí seguí llorando.

"-Papi! Quiero salir a ver el exterior! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y como regalo quiero ver la nieve!-suspiro

-está bien.. damian, llevala a ver la nieve.-hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió revisando sus papeles.

-vamos, señorita black.- me abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y allí las doncellas me vistieron con una capa, según ellas tenía que mantener mi identidad secreta, si no los demonios vendían a por mi.

Salimos de la casa, estaba todo blanco, y yo comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo.

-Señorita!-oí llamar al mayordomo

-vamos!-me di la vuelta, pero el ya no estaba. Tenía miedo, comencé a correr calle abajo y me tropece.

Unos niños al fondo se reían.

-NINA!- aquel chico se acerco a mi y me tendió una mano.

-LAW!-me levante y me tire a sus brazos- te echaba de menos!

-Hey! Nos vas a presentar a la patosa?- dijo un pelirrojo al fondo, subido en un columpio al lado de un rubio, que al parecer no le importaba.

-Si claro!-me cogió de la mano y me llevó con ellos.- ella es Nina Black.- su cara se puso más blanca de lo que ya era

-B-Black!?- asenti con la cabeza sonriendo

-Encantada, tu eres..?-pregunte ladeando la cabeza

-Yo soy killer, encantado- me dio un apreton de manos y yo sonrei

-Esto... estas bien?-pregunte al pelirrojo

-si, déjalo, aún no se lo cree. -le señaló- este es Eustass Kid.

-Oh, eres el hijo de los Eustass?- sonrei.- encantada

Poco después hablábamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, hasta que volvió el mayordomo, y como es evidente nos cayó la bronca de nuestra vida.."

"Y lo que hoy es un presente, mañana pasará a se un pasado mientras tu vives el futuro"


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12. Recuerdos, quién soy?

"Enfrente mío se encuentra una puerta.

-Vas a hacerlo?- me giro y esta esa mujer, abrazando a la niña, las dos me sonrien.

-Quiero saber que hay detrás de la puerta, quiero saber quién soy.- miro la puerta.- pero tengo miedo.

-Miedo?- la niña me coge la mano sonriendo- descubre lo que hay detrás. Todo tendrá sentido.

Le suelto la mano a la niña, y abro la puerta para pasar por ella, antes de que se cierre me doy la vuelta, veo como se van y sonrio.

La puerta se cierra y una luz blanca me tapa la vista.

Abro los ojos y veo uha mujer que está llorando, tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos.

-Tiene la piel como la porcelana- sonríe y me abraza, cierro los ojos,es mi madre?

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, desde la ventana veo la nieve caer.

-No es bueno que te levante de la cama, Nina..- la veo entrar por la puerta, me siento feliz y voy a abrazarla, me acaricia la cara con su mano, está fría pero no me importa, su sonrisa es cálida.

-algún día saldremos de aquí? Yo quiero ver que más hay, aparte de esa ventana.- me mira con una sonrisa decaída

-tienes que esperar un poco más.- coge un peine y se sienta en la cama indicándole que me siente junto a ella. Abro la caja de música y me siento mientras me peina.

-Cuanto más?

-Nina, para los humanos, los demonios somos peor que el mal.

-y si no se enteran de que somos demonios?-sonríe. Y otra vez esa luz me quita la visión.

-Nina.. aún no eres capaz de controlar tu poder.. será mejor que duermas durante un tiempo, se que el cuidara bien de ti..- me abraza, sus ojos ya no son rojos, está cubierta de sangre, siento una presión en el pecho. Sonríe y todo se oscurece, quiero moverme, pero no puedo

-MAMAA!- intento gritar, pero las palabras no salen, de mis ojos caen lágrimas, no quiero que se vaya y de mis ojos caen lágrimas, tengo miedo, algo se quema y todo se vuelve oscuro otra vez."

Abrí los ojos, mire hacia un lado, los cristales estaban rotos, la gente corría de un lado a otro. Que estaba pasando?

"Así que está es la respuesta que estube buscando.. eje.."


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13. Aspecto

Note como alguien me cargaba, un olor familiar... me limite a abrazarme mas, era un olor dulce, acabe durmiendome otra vez.

Abri los ojos, estaba en casa de law, era el quien me habia cargado hasta aqui? Cuanto tiempo habia estado durmiendo? El estaba...

Me levante de la cama, que haria ahora? Aun no tenia las cosas claras, un dia entro en un colegio, y resulta que conozco a un monton de desconocidos, poco despues comienzo a sentir cosas, y luego me paso casi todo el dia durmiendo y con unos sueños raros que han resultado serparte de mi pasado, ahora despierto como un demonio, pero realmente, en que se basa ser un demonio? Me ha salido una cola y tengo la piel roja con cuernos y un tridente?...

-mierda...-me levante de golpe y me mire al espejo y suspire, no tenia cola ni cuernos, pero si habia una diferencia en mi, mire mas detalladamente

Mi piel estaba palida como siempre, mis ojos tenian un rojo mas intenso, como un color sangre, mi pelo habia crecido, el flequillo me llegaba por la barbilla y el pelo por las rodillas, parecia un perro, era molesto. Alguien abrio la puerta, era trafalgar, al verme se quedo impresionado.

-como te encuentras, nina?- me pregunto y le mire con mala cara.

-estoy bien.- sali por la puerta y me diriji al baño, de mala gana cerre la puerta y me quite la ropa, me meti en la ducha y abri el grifo de agua fria, pero aun asi sentia mi cuerpo arder. Por que tenia esa rabia y esas ganas de llorar? Acabe de ducharme y me envolvi una toalla en el cuerpo, me mire en el espejo y cogi unas tijeras, el pelo era molesto, asi que lo corte, cogi mi flequillo y deje a ras de las cejas, como siempre.

Sali del baño y me fui al cuarto, law estaba sentado en el sofa, y se levanto..

-Se puede saber que te pasa?- se acerco a mi

-por que crees que me pasa algo, Trafalgar?- dije con simpleza

-por que? Por que te vas del colegio, y al dia siguiente aparece kid contigo en brazos preguntado que que cojones hacias en un parque? -dijo con el ceño fundido

-y eso que, eso no quiere decir que me pase algo.-fui a cerrar la puerta, pero su pie lo impidio.- dejame vestirme.- empujo la puerta y me cogio el menton

-en un dia no te crece tanto el pelo- aparte la vista y me obligo a mirarle, tienes la mirada diferente.

-sueltame.- le cogi de la muñeca, pero parecia no escucharme.- trafalg...-lo unico que senti en aquel momento fueron unos labios calidos que se apresaron de mi boca.

Me cogio de la cintura pero intente apartarme, algo que no tubo mucho exito, porque sin darme cuenta estaba apresada entre el y la pared. Se separo a coger aire, y me miro con su sonrisa sadica, que a mas de una le ponia la piel de gallina, a mi lo unico que me provocaba era un cosquilleo en la barriga.

-Trafalgar, sueltame, no soy un segundo plato al que te puedas tirar cuando te de la gana.- comenzo a darme besos por el cuello.

-por que dices eso de segundo plato?- me estremeci- que yo sepa, aqui quien deja a la gente como un segundo plano, eres tu.

-yo no me follo a la zorra de turno en la enfermeria.- se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y lo empuje, librandome asi de su agarre.

-no, tu directamente olvidas lo que es supuestamente importante para ti.- le mire de mala gana y me puse a vestirme.

-no fue culpa mia, pero tranquilo, ya lo recuerdo absolutamente todo, y no esmuy agradable.

- te arrepientes de recordarme?-asenti con la cabeza.- y si hago que no te arrepientas?

-ja. Y como pretendes hacerlo?- me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja y se acerco a mi.

-pero tienes que ser buena..-me susurro melosamente mientras metia la mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Yo simplemente sonrei.

Me cogio de la mano y me sento en su regazo, me acaricio la mejilla y yo ladee el rostro.

-y que pretendes hacer?-pregunte y lo unico que recibi por respuesta fueron esos labios calidos que tanto deseaba.

Me abrace a su cuello y profundice mas el beso, invadio mi boca con su legua, haciendo de aquel beso, una lucha por el poder. Poco despues nos separamos para coger aire, pero no me dio mucha tregua. Comenzo a dar pequeños mordiscos y besos por mi cuello, arrancandome suspiros. Lo unico que queria era estar con el, no, lo unico que queria era a el.

-Estas bien?- me miro preocupado

-s-si.. que me va a pasar?-puso una mano en mi frente

-creo que tienes fiebre.

-pues yo me encuentro bien, trafalgar.-me puse la mano en la frente.- lo ves? No tengo fiebre.

-pero si estas ardiendo! Me vas a explicar lo que pasa?- mire hacia otro lado, pero me cogio del menton obigandome a mirarle.

-te lo explicare, solo ten paciencia, por favor..

-y cuando sera eso?

-cuando tenga las cosas claras del todo, asi que por favor.. ten paciencia.

-esta bien.-me beso y me rugieron las tripas.- parece que alguien tiene hambre...-me sonroje y me me sonrio, otra vez esas cosquillas, por que? Que era esa sensacion?

-v-vamos a comer- me levante y perdi el control de mis sentidos, sentia que me caia

-nina!- deje de escuchar, todo se volvio negro.

"Me despierto en aquel cuarto, es de noche pero tengo sed as quesalgo de aquel cuarto, hay un largo pasillo, y al fondo de este hay una luz, algo me dice que no vaya, pero la curiosidad puede conmigo y voy, de alli salian unas voces.

-que vamos a hacer con ella? Su cerpo es demasiado debil para asumir la responsabilidad que es ser un demonio.-la voz de aquella mujer es la misma que la de la mujer de pelo blanco

-lo se, pero ella no tiene que hacerse responsable de nada si nosotros seguimos vivos.- dice una voz masculina

-y su seguridad? No siempre va a estar encerrada, ella quiere salir al exterior.

-no se puede tener todo en esta vida, rouse.-contesta tajante.

-pero es que ella no tiene nada, yo quiero que pueda correr bajo el sol de la mañana, jugar con la nieve...

-he dicho que no quiero discutir.-la luz se apaga y decido volver a mi cuarto. Una vez alli dentro me asomo a la ventana, esta nevando, veo a alguien alli abajo, esta tumbado en la nieve. Esta inconsciente?.."

"Los nuevos sueños nacen a raiz de un fracaso en los antiguos."

N.A: mucha gente me pregunta que que es lo que le pasa a nina, o quien es, asi que ire haciendo capitulos explicando su pasado. Paciencia :)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14. Recuerdos parte 1.

Aquel niño..

"Bajo las escaleras en silencio, llego a la puerta y la abro, pero me quedo parada en la pueta, a un paso esta la libertad, pero tengo miedo... aquel niño morira si no salgo..."

Me desperte, estaba en la cama con una toalla en la frente, y en el suelo, apollado en la cama estaba Trafalgar, durmiendo.. Me puse de rodillas delante de el, y le aparte un mechon travieso que habia en su frente, me rei y abrio los ojos.

-NO TE LEVANTES DE LA CAMA!- me dijo alterado

-ya no tengo fiebre.- acerque nuestras frentes.- lo ves?- sonrei y el puso la mano en mi nuca, para segundos despues, besarme.

Esos labios calidos, como es posible que los hubiese olvidado? Me aparte.

-pasa algo?- me miro preocupado.

-no, no pasa nada, he recordado que tengo unos asuntos pendientes.-dije mientras me vestia.- te veré luego.- cogi mis tessen y le bese para luego salir corriendo por la puerta.

Tenia que averiguar muchas cosas, y para eso tenia que ir a la raiz de mis recuerdos.. la ciudad del norte.

Pare por casa, cogi algo de ropa para el frio y comi un poco, dentro del cajon habia dinero, lo necesitaba para el tren, no me lo pense dos veces y sali corriendo a la estacion, si nadie me daba explicaciones tenia que buscarlas por mi misma, y asi hice.

Cogi el primer tren destino white, el pueblo del hielo. Llegue y sin pensarmelo dos veces subi hacia esa montaña, mucha gente me miraba, incluso murmuraba cosas, pero no les preste atención. Llegue alli, aquella casa, estaba en mal estado, pero se mantenia en pie, asi que decidi explorar.

"-Los humanos tienen miedo..-miro el espejo, la mujer de el pelo blanco, mi madre. Me esta peinando, mientras de fondo suena aquella cancion, aquel cuarto es como una casa de muñequitas antigua.

-entonces nunca podremos salir?-quiero saber que es lo que hay mas alla de la nieve.

-tienes que ser paciente..-sonrie triste, me giro y me pongo de pie.

-mamá...-le abrazo- esperare el tiempo que haga falta, todavia nos queda una eternidad por delante, no?- sonrio y me acaricia la cara

-mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana...-sonrie y tocan a la puerta.- adelante.- la puerta se abre

-señorita, su hijo esta de vuelta.

-YOSHIRO!-grito y salgo correndo por aquel pasillo hasta el recibidor.

Al fondo veo a un niño, de unos 13 años, tiene el pelo negro, tiene un leve moreno de piel, sus ojos negros son profundos, dificiles de leer.

-Ninaaa!-extiende los brazos y automaticamente salto hacia el.

-Yoshiro! Cuentame, que has visto alli fuera, es tan grande como en los libros?-sonrio impaciente.

-nina.. tu hermano acaba de llegar-mi madre aparece por detras y le da un beso en la frente.- dejale respirar un poco.-rie.

-vamos al comedor, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, nina.-me deja en el suelo y me acaricia la cabeza.

-un regalo?-sonrio mas si es posible- quiero verlo!

Nos dirigimos al comedor, alli esta padre, sentado tomando café. Madre se sienta a su lado, el solo sonrie como saludo.

-Mira nina.-De su bolsillo saca una pequeña caja de cristal, dentro de esta hay una rosa negra.-Se llama la rosa de las 12 lunas, y no especialmente por su color, la historia dice que una mujer se fugó de su castillo para esperar a su amado en el bosque y asi fugarse juntos, pero el no aparecio, ella espero, a las 12 noches se dio cuenta de que el no volveria y se suicido, poco despues el volvio al bosque, y vio una rosa negra junto su cadaver, y el, al ver que lo unico que le quedaba se habia ido, decidio esperar a aue despertara, por toda la eternidad, en la montaña de las 12 noches, y justo en ese lugar crecen estas rosas.

-es preciosa...

(Narración en tercera persona)

Pasaron los meses, y lo que antes era un bonito hogar, se convirtió en el mismo infierno, en el suelo yacian los cadaveres de los sirvientes que impidieron el paso a los atacantes, junto algunos atacantes que perdieron su vida luchando por conseguir aquello que tanto deseaban, la pequeña y frágil vida de Nina Black.

Rouse lo tenia claro, su vida ya no tenia sentido, su marido amaba una humana y su pequeña no podia vivir como los demas niños normales. Asi que decido sacrificar sus ultimos alientos para darle una vida mejor a aquella niña, podria sus sentidos demoniacos a dormir, asi todo seria mas facil para ella.

La relacion entre humanos y demonios esta prohibida, y eso Daiki y Rouse lo sabian de sobras, pero en esos momentos el deseo y la ceguera del estar enamorado, no tenian opinion, pero al consejo eso le daba igual, asi que la salida mas rapida era esa.

Cogio a la pequeña en brazos y se encerraron en un pasillo secreto.

-Nina.. tu vida no sera un camino de flores, si no, un camino de rosas con espinas, caeras, pero tendras que sanar tus heridas. La gente te perseguira, y tienes que aprender a defenderte.- le tendio una pequeña cajita.- ahi estan las tessen, te ayudaran mucho en un futuro proximo... quiero que sepas, si algun dia recuerdas esto, lo dudo.. que te quiero, mi muñequita de porcelana..la proxima vez que despiertes no recordaras nada de tu pasado.-le abrazo y todo se lleno de sangre, y la pequeña quedo inconsciente, olvidando asi todo su pasado.

Yoshiro entro en aquel pasillo, al ver esa escena lo unico que supo hacer, fue llorar. Cogio a su hermana en brazos y entre las llamas se fue.

Nina desperto desorientada, no sabia quien era, y por que estaba rodeada de extraños. Meses despues la pequeña correteaba por los pasillos de aquella casa, sonriendo, sin saber nada.

Los años pasaban, y la familia decidio separarse por razones de seguridad, se fueron del pueblo del norte, hacia grand line, hasta el dia de hoy, dia en el que nina black, despierta para ocupar su lugar como demonio."


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15. Tiempo

Revise un poco por encima aquella mansion, necesitava tiempo para explorar, asi que decidi quedarme un tiempo alli, seria lo mejor, para mi y para el resto, por otra parte estaba dejando todo atras.. estaria preparada para comenzar de nuevo?

Sali de alli, si ahora comenzaba una vida nueva temporal tenia que trabajar y buscarme una casa..

-NINA! ESTAS VIVA!-alguien al fondo me saludaba, era pelirrojo y tenia un ojo negro y otro amarillo, recuerdo que su padre trabajaba para nosotros.

-KUROSHI! CUANTO TIEMPO!-comenze a correr en su direccion y le abrace.

-que es esa vestimenta para una princesa?-comenzo a reirse mientras miraba mis botas.

-creo que el tiempo de ser princesa ha pasado ya, ahora vengo a averiguar las cosas que no me cuadran hare vida aqui temporalmente, como una pueblerina mas.-dije sonriendo

-Te sera dificil... pero creo que en eso te puedo ayudar. Mi padre tiene una casa, esta esta vacia, si quieres trabajar en el bar buscan una bailarina.. y tengo trajes de mi madre que te pueden servir.- dijo mientras caminabamos hacia el pueblo.

-gracias por todo.. pero no quiero ser una carga.-me miro con el ceño fundido

-no eres una molestia, nunca has sido una molestia, y ahora tampoco. Asi que no digas eso.

El resto del camino fuimos hablando de lo que hemos echo con nuestras vidas, yo le conte que perdi mi memoria, pero que ya la he recuperado y el por que estoy aqui. Llegamos a una casa, entramos por la puerta principal y habia un pasillo largo con varias puertas correderas y alguna puerta normal, en la primera puerta estaba el comedor, era sencillo, un sofa, una tele y armaios de cristaleras vacios, lo que me llamo la atencion fue aquella puerta corredera que daba al patio interior.

En frente del comedor un poco mas alejada habia un cuarto, este era espacioso y simple, tenia una cama de matrimonio y un armario con kimonos dentro.

Al lado de la habitacion habia un despacho, y en frente de este estaba la cocina, era pequeña pero espaciosa. Y al final del pasillo un baño, no era muy diferente del resto de la casa, tenia una bañera un pequeño armario donde habian toallas, un bater y al laso una pica con un espejo.

-te recomiendo que te pongas otra cosa.- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.- mira ponte esto.-me dio un vestido negro, son como los que utilizaba mi madre..

-lo siento kuroshi, pero creo que seguire con mi estilo.- dije mientras sonreia.

-tendras que comprar ropa nueva, o volver a tu pueblo y coger tus cosas..-se rasco la nuca y mire hacia otro lado.

-creo que volvere a casa, recogere las cosas y me ire.-el silencio se hizo incomodo.

-tiene que ser sin que nadie se de cuenta?- asenti.- te llevare yo. Pero antes vamos a mirar lo del trabajo.- se dio media vuelta, por que me sentia tan mal?

Comenzamos a andar, el trayecto fue en silencio, paramos en lo que parecia un bar nocturno. Entramos dentro y hay muchas chicas vestidas con trajes de bailarinas.

-Hey viejo!- dijo kuroshi al camarero.-tengo algo que te puede interesar!

-hey kuro, cuanto tiempo, algo que me puede interesar?..-me miro.- que es tu amante?- se echo a reir

-No, es una vieja amiga de la infancia, acaba de llegar aqui y esta buscando trabajo.

-acercate.-me dijo aquel hombre. Me acerque y le mire, la cara le cambio por completo.- e-es como aquella mujer..

-que mujer?-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-n-no importa, estas contratada, comienzas a partir del lunes.- podia sentir la tension en el aire.

-muchas gracias viejo. No te fallara.- me puso una mano en la cabeza

-muchas gracias, señor- hice una pequeña reverencia y nos despedimos para ir a recoger las cosas, rezaba por no encontrarme a nadie.

Llegamos a casa, le dije que esperara en el comedor, no tardaria mucho en bajar, cogi la maleta grande de debajo de la cama y vacie practicamente el armario dentro, en una mochila meti mis libros del colegio, seguiria estudiando por mi cuenta, en otra mochila guarde mi portatil con los cargadores, el movil y la play, era la unica que jugaba asi que me la lleve, baje al comedor y cogi mis álbumes de fotos, si, queria llevarme algo conmigo.. abri un cajon y vi aquella caja de cristal... que hacia ahi? La cogi y la abri. Era otra caja musical pero esta tenia un sonido diferente. Cerre la caja y la guarde. Eche un ultimo vistazo, ya no faltaba nada.

-si que llevas cosas, si quieres nos llevamos la casa entera.-dijo bromeando

-perdon, pero no quiero dejar nada aqui. Dejare una nota, por si mi madre vuelve que no se asuste.- abri el armario parz coger una hoja, y cayo un pequeño sobre, este estaba abierto, ponia mi nombre. Lo cogi y lo abri, dentro habia una cartilla y una carta.

"Se como eres y se que no tardaras mucho en darte cuenta de la situacion, y querrás investigarlo, asi aue te dejo esto para aue sobrevivas, cada mes te ingresare dinero, pero tendras que poner tu de tu parte, buscando un trabajo. Queria despedirme ds ti dandote esto en persona, pero se como eres. Asi que suerte pequeña.

Te quiero, enana. Yashiro"

Guarde el sobre y escribi una nota.

"Lo siento... me voy durante una temporda, necesito aclararme, no entiendo nada de lo aue esta pasando y eso me molesta. Espero que esteis bien, yo estare bien. No os preocupeis por mi, os quiero y volvere, no se cuando, pero lo hare. Solo esperad un poco..

Os quiero, Nina."

-nos vamos?- se acerco a mi y me seco las lagrimas, cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando?

-si, vamonos..- deje la nota en el recibidor y nos fuimos.

El camino de vuelta fue en silencio, me sentia mal... lo que estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo bien? Estaba dejando atras todo.

-"me perdonaran ?"-pense y me rei -"pero que digo, si volveré... o eso creo..."

Legamos, ya era de noche, me dejo las cosas en el recibidor y se fue.

-lo siento nina, mañana te veré.

No tenia hambre ni sueño, asi que me puse a desempaquetar cosas y ponerlas en sus respectivos sitios. Doble la ropa y la puse en el armario. Cuando acabe la casa parecia mas acojedora, mire la hora.. las 3 de la mañana.

-creo que me ire a dormir..- y asi hice.

Al dia siguiente me desperte, como cada mañana fui al baño, pero de camino a este me di cuenta de que alguien habia entrado. Revise la casa cuando llegue a la cocina vi un monton de bolsas en la mesa y una nota debajo de las llaves.

"Perdon, se me ovido de darte las llaves y de darte de cenar, asi que queria compensartelo... te he echo la compra, estaré un tiempo fuera, espero que encuentres lo que buscas. Nos vemos pronto.

Pd: el lunes comienzas a trabajar.

Pd2: estas muy mona mietras duermes

Pd3: los congelados estan guardados"

Comenze a reirme mientras guardaba lo que faltaba en su sitio, realmente, era un cielo de niño. Desayune y me fui a la ducha. Alli hacia frio, asi que me puse unos pantalones negros con un jersei blanco. Sali a la calle y suspire a partir de ahora todo cambiara..

"No todas las preguntas tienen respuesta buena, igual que no todos los problemas tienen buenos finales.. pero.. estas segura de que quieres seguir adelante... nina?"

N.A: espero que os este gustando este fic, tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo ^^

Aqui os dejo el link de la cancion: watch?v=vRH6vZwoeYU&feature=youtube_gdata_player


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16. Nueva vida?

Fui hacia el bar, y salude al dueño, este simplemente me tendio una bolsa evitando mi mirada. No era el primero que me evitaba la mirada, o simplemente no me hablaba, que le pasaba al pueblo este?

No le di importancia y fui a cambiarme. El traje estaba formado por un sujetador lila con colgantinas, un pañuelo lila transparente y una falda larga con colgantes, como adorno habia una cadenita fina para la barriga. Di un ultimo vistazo y sonrei, parecia una bailarina profesional. Deje de pensar y fui donde el camarero.

-estas genial, ahora ve a bailar.- me señalo un pequeño escenario, me subi y comenzo a sonar la musica, era una musica pegadiza, asi que me deje llevar por el ritmo, olvidandome de todo.

(Narracion ?)

Entre como cada dia en aquel bar, me dirigia a la barra pero algo, no, alguien capto mi atencion. Al fondo habia una bailarina, se movia al ritmo de la musica, era preciosa..

-Hey, cerveza aqui.- me miro.

-Hombre, si es mi cliente favorito!- me puso la bebida

-y ella?- la señale y su cara cambio.

-Nina black.. dicen que si le miras a los ojos caes en un tance y te controla la mente..-le mire serio

-imposible, nina esta muerta.

-si esta muerta que hace ahi?- le señalo y comence a reirme

-ademas, a nina la conoci hace tiempo, y los rumores son mentira, es una persona normal, solo tiene un caracter raro-segui riendome y levanto una ceja

-dicen que es hija de un demonio.

-claro! Ella es un demonio!- viven en este pueblo y no saben lo evidente!? Su cara era un mapa.

-espera..

-ella es diferente al resto, solo dale una oportunidad, ya lo veras.

-...

(Narra nina)

-BLACK EL DESCANSO!- oi que me llamaban y deje de bailar, la gente aplaudia y yo baje. Me fui a tomar un poco de aire fuera.

-cuanto tiempo... black.-Aquella voz.. me gire.

-ACEEEEEE!-practicamente me tire a su cuello y me abrazo.- que haces por aqui?- su madre y mi madre eran amigas desde siempre, a el lo he tenido como un hermano, un hermano humano. Recuerdo que solia venir a verme, tambien es amigo de yashiro, pero poco despues su madre murio, y no volvi a saber nada mas de el.

-eso tendria que preguntartelo yo a ti, pense que habias muerto!-se seco unas lagrimas y comence a reirme

-como que muerto?

-yashiro y tu desaparecisteis, me dijieron que habiais muerto...

-has pasado algunas cosillas...

-señorita black, su descanso ha acabado.-una chica, parecia de 17 años aproximadamente, tenia los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, corto.

-esta bien, ahora voy elisabeth.- me gire para entrar en el bar, pero una mano me lo impidio.

-Te espero a la salida, creo que tienes que contarme algunas cositas..-dijo serio y me solto. Asenti y entre dentro, para volver a subirme en aquel escenario y dejarme llevar por la musica.

Y asi fue, cuando sali del trabjo, ya con mi ropa normal, vi a ace apoyado en una moto negra y roja, me tiro las llaves a la cabeza.

-PERO QUE HACES CACHO ANIMAL!- comenzo a reirse a carcajadas

-feliz cumpleaños.- se aparto de la moto.- sabes conducir, no?

-p-pero que dices!?- me acerque y le tendi las llaves- no lo quiero

-siempre has querido una moto, asi que te callas y te la quedas.- me aparto la muñeca mientras sonreia, no iba a parar, si yo era cabezona, el lo era mas.- Ahora, seria tan amable de llevarme a casa?- me tendio un casco, y sonrei, para despues subir a la moto y arrancarla, su sonido me produjo un escalofrio.

-es genial...-dije sonriendo y se subio detras.

-sabia que te gustaria..-me susurro y se puso el casco, yo sonrei mas si era posible y tambien me puse el casco. Comence a conducir mientras el me daba indicaciones, al poco rato llegamos a su casa. Vivia en una casa de dos plantas tradicional, no muy llamativa pero tampoco se hacia invisible.

-gracias por traerme enana, espero que te haya gustado el regalo- se quito el casco sonriendo.

-tonto, como no me va a gustar? En serio, gracias. -sonrei e hice un gesto despedida con la mano.

-nos vemos mañana!- se despidio con la mano y me fui.

Llegue a casa y aparque la moto en un sitio seguro, entre dentro y fui quitandome la ropa dejandola tirada por el suelo, entre a la ducha y abri el grifo de agua caliente, no me costo mucho acostumbrarme al clima de alli, es mas, me gustaba. Acabe de ducharme y sali del baño envuelta en una toalla, fui a mi cuarto y cogi mi ropa interior con unos pantalones negros y un jersei rojo, cogi unas botas negras y una chaqueta larga negra. Me vesti y deje la chaqueta en una silla de la cocina y cene algo rapido. Cogi mis tessen y me puse la chaqueta.

Sali por la puerta y comence a andar direccion al bosque, estaba todo oscruo, pero no me hacia falta ninguna linterna, veia claramente. Llegue a la mansion de aquel bosque, y entre por la puerta.. lo que recuerdo como un recibidor alegre ahora era un sito oscuro y pobre, comence a andar mientras investigaba cada destalle, habia cuadros, las cortinas estaban rotas, mis recuerdos pasaban como una pelicula, subi al piso de arriba y fui a el que en ese momento era mi cuarto, las cortinas estaban rotas, habian muñecos rotos por el suelo, las muñecas estaban rotas a trozos por el suelo, en el armario vi una, y la cogi para guardarla en la mochila, para automaticamente ir a ese pasillo. Lo abri, dentro no habia nada, suspire y supuse donde podia estar lo que buscaba. Sali al resto de habitaciones, cogi lo que quedaba bien despues de aquella masacre y me fui, alli ya lo habia visto todo.

Llegue a un cementerio, habia estado aqui antes, y ahora recuerdo el por que. Llegue a aquella tumba y me puse de rodillas frente esta para segundos despues romper a llorar, alli me quede, hasta que al rato escuche unos aullidos, al principio pensé que eran los lobos de la nieve, pero me di cuenta que no. Me levante y fui hacia el principio de los aullidos, me encontre con un perrito, era blanco con los ojos rojos, estaba mojado y sucio. Lo cogi en brazos.

-te vendras conmigo... hmmm.. floquet? Me gusta.- sonrei y comence a andar.- esta amaneciendo, mejor vamos a casa.

Llegamos a casa y lo meti en la ducha, le bañe y le seque el pelo. Tenia hambre y parecia estar enfermo, llamaria al trabajo para decir que hoy no podria ir, le puse un platito con carne y fui a colocar las cosas que habia recogido en el comedor.

Mire las fotos, habia un cuadro, en este salia yo con mi madre mientras me peinaba, ambas sonreiamos. Habian albumes de fotos en los que saliamos los cuatro, las fotos siempre eran en esa casa, era evidente ya que nunca habiamos salido de alli. No supe cuando me quede dormida.

"-es hora que los adultos se vayan a dormir..- me acaricia el rostro... trafalgar? Si, ese gorro es evidente que es el.

- Estas seguro de que hacemos lo correcto?-ladeo la cabeza procupada, se aparta y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

- nina.. mañana me voy.. -niega con la cabeza y me levanto

- espera, por que?- mi voz se quiebra y comienzo a llorar. Se gira.

- nina, ven conmigo..."

Me desperto el sonido de un telefono, el de casa. Lo cogi

-Señorita Black, se puede saber por que no esta usted presente hoy?- el jefe.

-perdone, hoy me he levantado con fiebre, y no podia moverme de la cama- menti. -quise llamarle, pero me dormi.

-mañana te quiero aqui sin falta nina. O te despedire!-colgo.

Supire y alguien me lamio el pie y me gire.

-floquet- me agache y le acaricie la cabeza.-parece que hoy estas mejor..-sonrei y me ladro como respuesta

El resto del dia fue tranquilo, floquet se adapto rapidamente, no tenia idea de como estarian alli, tampoco pense mucho. Llego la tarde/noche y picaron a la puerta.

-voooy!- abri la puerta, era ace.

-puedo?- sonreia con una bolsa en la mano.- traigo comida china.

-adelante.-sonrei e hice un gesto con la mano.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, cenamos y hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, le conte que habia pasado, y el me conto que fue de su vida, que tenia un hermano mas pequeño, se llamaba luffy, y vivia en grand line, era muy risueño e infantil. Y seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Al rato se fue, y yo me fui a dormir, mañana tenia que trabajar.

(Meses mas tarde)

-Floquet, me voy a trabajar, se bueno!- me ladro como respuesta y sonriendo abri la puerta, lo mire, lo que antes era un chucho enano ahora era del tamaño de un lobo, su pelo era largo, y sus ojos se habian aclarado un poco. Me rei y cerre la puerta. Cogi la moto y me fui directa al trabajo. Llegue alli.

-buenas -salude alegre al jefe y entre al vestuario.

-hola nina.- me saludaron algunas chicas.

-hola chi-

-NINAAA!- alguien se me tiro al cuello, ese alguien era Elisabeth, una chica de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules, se habia vuelto mi mejor amiga.

- ELISABETH!-le abrace y me vesti el uniforme.

Salimos fuera y nos pusimos a bailar hasta la hora del descanso, sali fuera a tomar el aire cuando unos bazos me rodearon.

-hola pequeña bailarina...

N.A: quien le rodea con los brazos? No enserio decidmelo, no puedo con esta agonia D: *muere y nina le pisa la cabeza* tendreis aue seguir leyendo *tan tan tan...* espero que os este gustando este fanfic, y perdonad a la patan esta por las faltas de ortografia, espero vuestras review con propuestas, quejas, alagos... y gracias a todos ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo. 17 otra vez.

(Narra ?)

En el colegio habian cogido vacaciones, nina habia desaparecido, y yo no entendia nada. Cogi el telefono.

-"El numero al que llama, esta apagado o fuera de cobertura..."-tire el movil y me deje caer en la cama, la llamaba cada dia, y siempre lo mismo.

-estara bien?... nina...- necesitaba oir su voz... la necesitaba a ella.-necesito unas vacaciones.-Me levante de la cama, estaba cansado de todo esto asi que no queria saber nada de nadie. Cogi mi chaqueta y la meti dentro del coche junto una bolsa de ropa. Una vez todo guardado puse camino al pueblo del invierno.

A las horas llegue alli, necesitaba un sitio para dormir, y ya sabia quien podia darmelo. Me diriji al bar de aquel viejo, pero, llegando alli vi una pequeña y muy conocida persona, le abraze por detras.

(Narra nina)

-hola pequeña bailarina..-me di la vuelta.

-law.. que haces aqui?- habia cambiado, tenia el pelo mas largo y un gorro diferente, llevaba una chaqueta negra que le llegaba por los tobillos.

-creo que quien tiene que hacer preguntas soy yo, nina.- me miro serio.- por que te fuistes sin decir nada, nos tenias preocupados.

-yo..-agache la cabeza, me cogio de la barbilla y me beso.,

-la cuestion es que estas bien, y te tengo conmigo..- me acerco a el y me volvio a besar, pase mis brazos por su cuello y profundice el beso.

-NINA, ELDESCANSO HA ACA...-aparecio elisabeth chillando como de costumbre, nos separemos y sonrei

-esta bien elisabeth, vamos.-me di la vuelta y entre dentro.

- nina.. quien era ese chico?- me dio codazos mientras levantaba las cejas

- es.. trafalgar, un amigo..-sonrei

- un amigo? A un amigo no le comes la boca, nina.-comenzo a reirse

-ELISABETH, NINA, DEJAD LA CHACHARA!-gritaba el jefe. Nos miremos mientras reiamos y cada una se fue a su puesto.

(Narracion tercera persona)

-creo que ya se donde me quedare.- sonreia satisfecho trafalgar.

Pasaron las horas y nina salio por la puerta con elisabeth, hablando de cosas sin sentido, como cada dia nina acompaño en moto a elisabeth hasta su casa, para luego ir ella a la suya. Pero cuando llego habia alguien en la puerta.

(Narra nina)

Estaba cansada, no entendia que hacia trafalgar alli, y si me lo volveria a cruzar. Llegue a casa y en la puerta aparcado habia un coche negro. No le di importancia, estaba cansada solo queria llegar y dormir, entre por la puerta y floquet no vino a recibirme, escuche una risa al fondo del pasillo, proviniente de la cocina, nadie tenia las llaves, no tenia buena pinta. Cogi del cajon mis tijeras, abri la puerta de la cocina y las tire como si de un dardo se tratase, sin mirar a quien se la tiraba.

-PERO QUE HACES, ANIMAL!- floquet se tiro encima mio, pero pude reconocer de quien provenia esa voz. Aparte a floquet y me levante.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES EN MI CASA Y COMO HAS ENTRADO, MALDITO IDIOTA!?- dije irritada

-QUE NO ME CHILLES, CASI ME MATAS!-señalo las tijeras clavadas en la pared y no pude evitar comenzar a reirme a carcajadas, me dolia la barriga.

-pe-perdon..-me seque las lagrimas.- pero la culpa es tuya por entrar

aqui!- un olor a comida llego a mi, mire la mesa y en esta habia dos platos con carne, una ensalada en el centro y dos velas, parecia una cena romantica. Me rugio el estomago.

-Esta especialmente echo para ti.- se acerco y me beso.- te gusta?

-entras en mi casa a saber como, me das un susto de muerte.. para prepararme.. la cena?- comence a reirme otra vez.

-la cena, buenas noticias, y pedirte un favor. Pero te lo dire mientras cenamos.- me cogio de la mano y me llevo a una silla, me sente y el se sento enfrente mio.

- y cuales son las buenas noticias?- pregunte mientras comenzaba a comer.

- tu madre esta fuera de peligro.- sonrei.- pero aun no despierta.- me dijo serio.- por que te fuiste?

-Porque..-le conte todo, desde el principio a fin, le dije que lo recordaba todo, y asi seguimos hablando. Acanmos de cenar y me puse a fregar los platos.

-te ayudo?- me abrazo por detras y comenzo a darme besos por el cuello, ladee la cabeza mientras sonreia, metio su mano por mi camiseta y abri los ojos de golpe.

-tra-trafalgar.. q-que..- tartamudee

-shh...-me dio la vuelta y comenzo a besarme.- se buena y no dolera.

-t-tengo que irme a duchar.. m-mañana tengo que trabajar, l-law..- sonrio de medio lado y comenzo a andar abrazado ami, se dirigia al baño.

-Pues vamos..- me comenzo a quitar la ropa por el camino mientras me besaba. Lleguemos al baño, se quito los pantalones quedando asi en calzoncillos, mientras yo me tapaba los pechos con los brazos. Me sente en el bater mientras el llenaba la bañera.

-trafalgar..- la cara me ardia, seguro que parecia un tomate.

-que pasa? Ya nos habiamos duchado juntos antes.- comenzo a reirse y cerro el grifo.

-si, pero cuando eramos pequeños!-me puse de pie y le señale.

- y eso que mas da?- cuando me di cuenta estabamos los dos desnudos dentro de aquella bañera.

-tr-trafalgar que no es lo mismo!- me tape la cara con las manos y me puse en la otra punta de la bañera.

-idiota.- me cogio de la muñeca y comenzo a enjabonarme mientras se reia.

-como que idiota?- me puse de rodillas y le moje la cara miemtras me reia

-ya veras tu.- se seco la cara y me cogio de las muñecas atrayendome asi hacia el, y como mi suerte es asi, me resbale y me cai encima suyo.- estas bien nina?-levante la cabeza

-s-si.. estoy bien..-me puso la mano en la mejilla, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, me apolle en sus hombros y le bese, me rodeo la espalda con su otro brazo y me atrajo hacia el.

-nina.. esto te dolera un poco.-asenti y escondi la cabeza en su cuello mientras le abrazaba. Me levanto un poco y entro dentro mio despacio, di un leve grito y clave las uñas en su espalda.

-d-duele..- de mis ojos caian lagrimas, y el me acaricio la cabeza.

-shh.. esta bien, el dolor se ira.- le mire y me sonrio, para luego besarme.

Al rato comenzo a moverse, volvi a esconder la cabeza en su cuello mientras arrañaba su espalda, y lo que antes eran gemidos de dolor se volvieron gemidos de placer, nuestras voces sonaban a la vez y el sudor se mezclaba con el agua.

Nina.. voy.. voy a..- contraje mi interior mientras me aferraba mas a el si era posible, poco despues mi interior se lleno de un liquido caliente.

-yo.. trafalgar... te quiero..- dije entre jadeos mientras le miraba sonriendo

-y yo..-me acaricio la mejilla y me beso mientras salia de mi interior provocandome un ultimo gemido.- vamos.

- eh? A donde?- comenzo a reirse

- mañana trabajas, no?- asenti.- ademas, no pensaras dormir en la bañera.. o si?- me sonroje

-idiota, yo no duermo en bañeras.- sali de la ducha y rodee mi cuerpo con una toalla, para ir al cuarto a ponerme el pijama, una vez alli cogi mi ropa interior y un vestido negro con un lazo blanco.

-Trafalgar, te has traido ropa?- grite desde el cuarto, para segundos despues apareciera trafalgar con unos pantalones y secandose el pelo

-estoy de vacaciones, si no llevara ropa seria una tonteria, nina.- le hice la burla y me sente en la cama.

-como sea, cuando vengas apaga la luz.- una mata de pelo blanco salto a la cama y se tumbo en los pies de esta. Trafalgar apago la luz ynos tumbamos en la cama dandonos la espalda, mi movil sono y vi un mensaje de Elisabeth.

"Nina, el jefe me ha llamado, dice que esta en el hospital, su mujer ya ha tenido el bebe asi que estara cerrado un tiempo, mañana nos vamos de fiesta para celebrarlo, te unes? Di que si.. *-*"

Me rei.

"Esta bien, cuenta con migo, mañana hablamos, descansa."

Deje el movil en la mesita y me dormi, mañana seria un dia largo.

N.A. bueno bueno bueno, que os ha parecido este capitulo? *saca un gatito* no me mateis o el gatito muere! ~

El proximo capitulo sera un especial de la fiesta, en honor a las locas de whatsapp, os adoro 3 muajajjaj [me da miedo. *huye*]


End file.
